A Chance for Redemption
by A terrible Beauty
Summary: What did Jess do to get himself sent to live with Luke in Stars Hallow? I always wondered that, and this is what i came up with. I'm very bad at summarys its better than i say!
1. The Last Straw

A/N: This is kind of new for me usually I write angst stories but this is a humor/romance. So please bear with me and its suckyness. Just because I'm starting a new story doesn't mean I'm forgetting about my others!! I know Jess is a little out of character but I believe that he has that sweet side to him also. I hope you guys like it and Review please!!!!!

**Warning!!!!! The story is rated T but in this chapter and this chapter only there is adult material some almost sexxx. **

Chapter 1: The Last Straw

"I'm goin' out!!" Jess yelled from his bedroom, throwing on his leather jacket.

There was no answer, he wasn't really expecting one. He walked into the small living room to find his mom passed out on the couch. Jess picked up a blanket and placed it gently her. He got a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin and put it on the coffee table. He lit a cigarette and walked out of the apartment.

All of this was a nightly routine for him. He walked through the dark city streets, alighted by bright florescent lights. Jess looked at his watch; it was 2:15 a.m. He walked into a nearby convenience store. He went to the refrigerator, took out a case of beer, and went to the counter.

"Hey Jess, meeting up with Tom and Kira tonight?" Asked the middle aged man behind the counter.

"Yea." Jess replied smirking slightly. "Can I have a pack of Camel too, I'm running low."

The man nodded and handed it to him. Jess handed him a twenty.

"Keep the change. See ya." He headed out the door and turned a near corner into a shadowed alleyway.

Two figures stood in the alley one of medium height, and one much taller. As Jess approached their faces came into view, it was Tom and Kira. Kira was the smaller of the two, with long brown hair with red highlights and choppy bangs. She had icy blue/grey eyes that when she was mad flickered ominously, she was skinny and had a good form. Tom was very tall with an athletic build; he had black curly hair that fell into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey babe." Jess said kissing Kira passionately.

"Okay…. Enough with the PDA, give me the booze!!" Tom said laughing grabbing the case from Jess' hand.

In the alleyway there were couches and chairs, empty assorted liquor bottles littered the ground from the other recent late night meetings. Tom was staring at the sky, his eyes completely glazed over, but it was normal for him. Jess and Kira were sitting on the couch together, Jess' arm around her waist and he had a beer in the other hand. Kira had her head tipped back chugging her bottle, once she was done with it she threw it at Tom and started laughing wildly.

"What the fuck Kira?!" Tom shouted angrily standing up from his chair.

Kira stood up too, but fell back onto the couch.

"God Tommy, don't get your undies in a bunch." Kira said laughing loudly.

Jess sat there smirking through the whole argument. Tom started to storm away, and Kira started running after him, Jess could have sworn she was shouting something like "Don't get your knickers in a twist." Jess stood up laughing, took the case in his hand and followed.

"Tom, you seriously need to control yourself. I mean really it was just a joke, chill." Jess stated coolly handing him and Kira a beer, and taking one for himself too.

They walked down the streets and came to Washington Square Park, their favorite hangout. Jess handed Tom the case of beer and walked over to a bench with Kira. Kira sat on Jess' lap wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you." He said, Kira giggled like a 7 year old.

"I'm gunna head home it's already 4:30." Tom said standing up, he was swaying a little but he managed to walk without falling over.

"See ya later." Jess said.

"Tootles!!!!!!" Kira said wiggling her fingers in a wave.

"Do you want to come back to my house?" Jess asked caressing her cheek.

"Sure, baby." Kira replied kissing him.

They starting walking to Jess' apartment their fingers enlaced with each other. When the got in Liz wasn't on the couch anymore and the glass of water and bottle of aspirin were gone. Jess looked over at her bedroom, the door was cracked open and her TV was on.

"Come on." Jess said pulling at Kira's arm.

They walked into his room, and Kira closed the door behind her. It was small with so many rock band posters and collages on the walls that you couldn't tell what color the room was. There was a large bookcase completely filled with all different kinds of books and in the middle of the room was a twin bed.

Jess took of his leather jacket and threw it on the floor. Kira pressed Jess up against a wall and kissed him, almost demandingly. She put her fingers through the belt loops on his jeans, and ran her fingers through his hair. Jess intensified the kisses and picked Kira up bridal style and placed her on his bed. He forced her down on the bed and kissed up and down her jaw line.

"I love you so fucking much." She said trailing her finger tip down his chest to his pants line.

He started to take off her shirt and her jeans, kissing her up and down her neck. Kira ran her fingers through Jess' hair whispering how much she loved him in his ear. He stripped down to just his plaid boxers showing off his amazing body (sorry had to add it). He was just about to slide off Kira's boy shorts when he heard a raspy voice from behind the door.

"Jess honey, are you in there?" Liz asked in a low tone, knocking on the door lightly.

Kira's eyes widened in fear she shot up from the bed struggling to get her tank top and jeans back on.

"Hold on ma'!" Jess shouted also trying to get his clothes back on.

"Okay come in!" Jess said once he and Kira were at least semi dressed.

Liz walked in to see Jess and Kira sitting on the bed, their arms around each others waist. She looked around and noticed that Jess' belt was lying at the foot of the bed, his jacket thrown on the floor, and Kira's hair was disheveled.

Kira looked at Jess with worried eyes, like their secret was let out. Jess gave her shoulder reassuring squeeze.

"What's the matter mom?" Jess asked innocently.

"Umm…nothing I forgot." She said walking out of Jess' room.

Kira let out a sigh of relief and Jess smirked at her.

"I'm gunna go. I'll see you tomorrow baby." Kira said kissing him passionately before walking out of the apartment.

Jess walked over to his bookcase and took out To Kill a Mocking Bird one of his all time favorites, laid down on his bed and began to read.

Liz walked into the kitchen sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. She didn't want Jess to screw up his life the way she had hers, but she had no way to change him. She started crying silently she looked at the clock and saw it was 6:45 a.m.; she picked up the phone to call the only person she knew would help her.

The phone rang a couple of times until someone picked it up.

"Luke? It's Liz." She said sniffing a little bit.

"Oh um, hey. What's the matter?" Luke asked.

"It's Jess, I'm worried about him. I don't want him to be like me, but he already is. I almost walked in on him and his girlfriend having sex! He's out all the time drinking and doing whatever else he does. I don't know how to stop him from doing all this. He's only sixteen; he shouldn't be like this it's all my fault." Liz said sobbing.

From his room Jess heard his mom sobbing. He tuned into the conversation and by the way she was talking he knew she was talking to his Uncle Luke.

"Well Liz, all I can say is if you want I can take him for awhile. Have him live in Stars Hallow with me, maybe I can change him." Luke offered.

All Luke heard was some sobbing, and a faint "Okay, when should I send him?"

"Tonight would be okay for me." He stated.

"Alright. Thanks Luke you're my hero." She said before hanging up.

Jess sat up straight when he heard he was leaving. He couldn't leave NYC was his home, his friends and girlfriend lived here. He would _not_ go to live in the crackpot town his Uncle lived in.

Liz walked into Jess' room and sat on his bed.

"Honey, I need you to pack your things." She said tears still falling a little from her eyes.

Jess looked at her with confusion.

"Your not sending me to live with Luke are you?!?" Jess shouted.

"Jess I need you to go, please. You don't know how hard this was for me. I wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't the best choice." She said.

Jess shook his head and simply told his mom "Go fuck yourself." With that he slammed the door on her.

He called the first person that came to his mind.

"Kira, I'm leaving New York tonight." He said kicking his wall.

There was silence on the other side.

"B-but why?" She said starting to choke up.

"My mom thinks it's the best thing for me right now. I called to ask you if you would come with me to the bus before I go." He said.

"Okay." Kira said. Jess could hear she was crying, he felt bad for having to tell her this.

"Meet me at 4:00."

"I love you." She said before hanging up.

xxXXxxXXxx

Jess was standing at the bus station with his duffle bag filled with his things. Kira came up from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tom couldn't get here, but he told me to give this to you." Kira said handing Jess a dime bag with the superman symbol on it.

Jess began to laugh and Kira smiled slightly.

A mans voice came over the intercom saying the _bus to Harford Connecticut is now boarding._

"That's me." Jess said.

"I love you, please don't forget about me." She said her eyes pleading with him.

"I won't, I promise." Jess said kissing her for last time before boarding the bus.

As the bus pulled away he looked out the window at Kira standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**A/N: This chapter wasn't very funny I'm sorry. But I hope it will get funnier!!!!**

**Please review and I will love you forever!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. One Way Ticket to Hell

A/N PLEASE READ!!!!! I'm having a hard time lately trying to get these chapters posted quickly. My ideas have been on a slow current these days (which is never a good thing), and my really good friends dad has been in the hospital so I've been going to see him. My friends also have been staying at my house and naturally as boys they are annoying P. Please bear (bare) with me. I hope no one gives up on me and that you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!!!!! I love you all and thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: One Way Ticket to Hell

As the bus pulled away rain started to slowly fall, sliding down the bus windows dividing Kira and Jess, the rain bending with her tears. Jess looked out at Kira, he was sad to be leaving her but maybe the change would be good for him. The humming of the bus, and the drumming of the rain on the window slowly put Jess to sleep.

When he woke up the rain had stopped and they had pulled into the bus stop. Jess ran his fingers through his hair, picked up his duffle bag and walked off the bus. He looked around and his eyes met his Uncle Luke's.

"Hey Jess. Wow you got so big." Luke stated taking a step closer to Jess.

"Please don't tell me your gunna pinch my cheeks, cause that's usually what comes next." Jess said yawning and taking a step backward giving Luke a weird look.

"Okay so uhh, let's get going then." Luke said walking toward his truck.

They sat in an awkward silence broken by only a cough or two.

Finally Luke spoke "I think you'll like it here." He said pulling up to the Diner.

Jess forced a smile onto his face. But as soon as he stepped out of his truck his smile slipped off his face as quick as a shot from a gun. He looked around to see kids running around playing their little games, people hugging each other and stopping to ask "how Uncle Joe is doing", and at least a dozen stores dedicated to selling porcelain unicorns.

_Oh my god, what have I been thrown into?! _He thought to himself.

"I know it's a little different from New York, but I think you'll come to like it here." Luke said walking into the diner Jess following closely behind.

_A _little_ different, you have to be kidding me. It's like I bought a ticket to hell not Stars Hallow!_

"This is my diner. You'll help me run it after school." Luke said.

"Hm."

Luke walked behind the curtain and up the staircase.

"This is my apartment." He said walking through the door.

"My bed, your uhh…temporary bed, the kitchen, the bathroom, and that sums it up I guess." Luke said quickly.

There was once again an awkward silence.

"Umm……I have frosted flakes." Luke said trying to make the whole situation positive. He knew Jess could care less about being here and wanted to make it better for him.

"That's greaaat!" Jess said his voice oozing sarcasm.

He walked over to his bed and dumped everything onto the blow up "bed", even though it looked more like a raft to him. Jess looked out the window; at least there was a good view of town.

"I'm going out." He said taking a book, his box of cigarettes, and his lighter. Jess walked out and slammed the door leaving Luke standing there stunned.

xxXXxxXXxx

"I'm sure it's not _that _bad, you're probably just over exaggerating." Lorelei said taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, it's bad. I made a complete fool out of myself, he had a smart ass comment for everything I said, I've never seen anything like it." Luke said wiping off the counter then throwing the rag down.

"So anyway when am I going to meet this mysterious nephew of yours?" Lorelei asked putting her chin in her hands, making it look like she was all ears.

"Uhhh…I don't know whenever he comes back." Luke said shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean back? Back from where? You didn't ask where he was going? What if he gets lost, or is planning to rob a liquor store, or something?" Lorelei ranted in shock.

"He's a kid, he needs freedom. Anyway he can't get lost its Stars Hallow, take two left turns and your back in the center of town." Luke stated. "Wait do you really think that if he was going to rob a liquor store he would tell me?" He asked.

"If he was stupid." She mumbled under her breath embarrassed by her ridiculous comment.

The bell above the door rang and Rory walked in with her back pack and a smile on her face.

"So hun, the first day went good? Locker opened without any problems, found your classes without being late, and you liked your schedule." Lorelei said with a grin on her face.

"Hey don't make fun of me! Any of those situations could have happened!" Rory said frowning jokingly.

Changing the subject Lorelei said "Lukeyy, coffee for my star pupil!"

"Do you really want to ruin Rory's perfectly good mind with caffeine?" Luke said, this was an on going argument between Lorelei and Luke since Rory was eight.

"Yes, now give me coffee!" Rory put on her baby face and out stretched her hands, as Luke caved in and gave her the cup of coffee.

Jess entered the diner and saw a girl who looked about his age with long brown hair, and blue eyes that could catch the attention of anything. He smirked to himself,_ maybe this wont be so bad after all_.

She looked at him raised her eye brows and smiled "So your Luke's nephew?"

"The one and only." Jess smirked bowing towards the ground jokingly.

"Well, I'm Rory and this is my mom Lorelei." She said gesturing towards her mom.

He nodded his head "So I'll see you around I guess, small town bound to run into each other." With that he walked up the stairs to the apartment.

Lorelei looked over at Luke and his face was in shock.

"Bu- but he was completely different before, I'm telling you! I don't know why he was acting so….polite." Luke stuttered.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you Lucas." Lorelei said pinching Luke's cheeks (yes the ones on his face!)

Luke grunted and glared at Lorelei.

"OHH, I have a good idea! How about you and Jess come over for dinner tonight, nothing special just to show him that not everyone from Stars Hallow are insane. Sookie will cook so the food will be delicious. And he'll get to know people from town." Lorelei practically yelled from excitement.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. What time should we come over?" Luke asked.

"Ummmm, 6:30 is good. That gives us just enough time to get things ready, come on Offspring we gotta get to work!" Lorelei said running out of the diner Rory following behind her.


	3. Something Unexpected

A/N: When I came up with this idea I thought it was original but then I saw another story when Rory did something very similar and it got me upset. Well, even though I apparently have unoriginal ideas please read and review, because I love my loyal reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thoughts are in _italics! _The bonged up part is dedicated to my strange but best friend Mariel, love ya Hun!

Chapter 3: Something Unexpected

When he got upstairs Jess picked up the phone thinking about weather or not he should call Kira, but before he knew it his fingers were dialing the all too familiar number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ On the third ring he was about to hang up, forget he ever tried to call and start his life new, the life his Mom and Uncle Luke were forcing him into. But Jess Mariano have a "happy ending"?! Hearing those words put together would make even the coldest person laugh, Kira picked up and her voice filled Jess' ears.

"_Hello?"_ She said a little loudly, Jess could hear someone shouting and laughing in the background.

"_Kira, it's me."_ He said wondering who else was there.

"_Oh, hey baby. I miss you already and it's only been what, six hours?"_ Kira stated. Jess could practically hear her pouting through the phone.

"_I miss you too. It's a hell hole here I cant take it, if I see another smiling face I feel like I'm gunna punch 'em!"_ he said kicking his air mattress, there was a faint hissing noise coming from it _"Fuck."_ He said under his breath.

"_When are you coming home?"_ Kira asked sadly.

That was a good question, when was he going to see his friends again and be back in that free city he once took for granted.

"_Soon Kira, soon."_ He said reassuringly.

"_Wait a second; Tom wants to talk to you."_ She handed the phone over to her best friend.

"_Dude, sorry I missed your bus. But you got my going away present right?"_ He barked out a laugh.

"_Yeah, jeez Tom I don't know how I'm gunna survive in this town without something in me. I swear it's so cracked here, even your more normal than them!" _Jess said laughing.

"_Just remember, if you need a fix call me. I'll hook you up!" _Tom said giving the phone back to Kira.

Jess heard something crash to the floor and break on the other end. _"What the hell was that?" _he asked.

"_Oh it's just Tom he's a little bonged up now. You know how he gets." _Kira said giggling.

"_Sorry babe, I gotta go out. I'll talk to you soon." _Jess said.

"_I love you." _Kira said softly into the phone.

Jess hung up quickly. Who was he trying to kid, he knew this long distance thing wouldn't work between them so while he's here he might as well have fun. He threw himself down on the semi- deflated air mattress ran his hand through his hair, and picked up a deck of cards. _I wonder if anyone around here gambles._ Jess started shuffling the cards and lit up a cigarette.

Luke walked into the apartment and sat on the couch across form the air mattress.

"Lorelei the woman you just met, she invited us to her house to have dinner. You know, so you can meet the _very few _normal people in this town. We're going over at 6:30 so get ready." He said getting up.

"You wanna play some poker? Five bucks a hand." Jess said taking a drag from his cigarette, he stopped shuffling the cards and went to hand them to Luke.

"No." He replied.

"Ten?" Jess asked again raising his eyebrows exhaling.

"No." Luke said a little more forcefully.

"Fifteen. I can't go any higher than that." Jess said smirking he knew he was getting under his Uncles skin.

"NO, I don't want to play poker!! Now go get ready so we can go out!" Luke said raising his voice.

"Aye, aye, captain!!" He said in a mocking tone smirking and saluting.

xxXXxxXXxx

Jess glanced over at the clock in the bathroom; it read 6:27 P.M. He put some gel on his hands, ran it through his hair and smirked.

"Finish…..whatever your doing in there Jess were gunna be late!!!!!!" Luke yelled knocking on the door for about the fifth time in three minutes

"I'm doing my hair, how about we're fashionably late?" Jess suggested laughing fixing his hair in the mirror. He knew he was pissing Luke off and was loving it.

"NO! We're not going to be _fashionably late _just for your hair! We are going to be right on time!!" He said angrily.

"Sorry _Uncle Luke_ but it's already 6:34." Jess brushed past him and out of the apartment, leaving his Uncle dumbstruck.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Rory Hun, they'll be here soon!! What are you doing?" Lorelei had been running around the house since they got there trying to get everything together, and was now attempting to get a heel on her foot and chop carrots for Sookie at the same time.

"Homework, I'll be done in a minute!" Rory replied continuing to type on her computer.

The doorbell rang as Sookie started worrying that Jess wouldn't eat cheese.

"Coming!" Lorelei said running to the door.

She opened the door to see an angry Luke and a very quiet Jess.

"Sorry were late, we had a little misunderstanding with what time to come." Luke said throwing a glare at Jess and his hair.

"Oh its okay come in." Lorelei said smiling moving to the side to let them in.

Jess felt uncomfortable already, he walked over to the mantel which held many pictures. He picked one up of a young woman and a small girl, both of them sticking their tongues out at the picture taker with their arms around each other. The picture showed love and friendship, two things that Jess had never really felt he put down the picture and sighed. He followed Luke and Lorelei into the kitchen.

"Do you eat cheese!?" A short pudgy woman questioned him.

Jess was caught off guard by the random questioning "Uhhh…..yeah." He said it was the best answer he could muster.

He turned around and saw Rory in her room.

"Hey, told you I'd see you soon." Jess said walking in with his hands in his pockets.

She smiled and gestured to her bed "You can sit if you want, I'll be done in a minute." And turned back to her computer.

"Are you planning on going to Harvard?" Jess asked sarcastically sitting on her bed, taking notice of the wall covered completely in Harvard paraphernalia.

"Oh, that. Yeah ever since I was little it's been Harvard all the way." She smiled warmly.

"Hey kiddo, were taking Jackson and Sookie away from the lemons now, meet us in the living room!" Lorelei had to practically shout over Sookie and Jackson's lemon craze.

Jess walked over to her desk and looked at the window "Does this open?" he asked fiddling with the handle trying to push it open.

Rory laughed seeing him struggle with the window "Yeah switch the latch and push out. Why?" she asked curiously, wondering why this dark haired boy had such a sudden interest in her window.

Jess pushed it open "Ladies first." He said gesturing to the window.

Now, on no normal occasion would Rory ditch an evening with her mother, Sookie, Jackson, and Luke, but she felt as if she would never get to know the real Jess with all of them around. She just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Rory threw one last glace through her bedroom door before climbing out her window. Once she got out she fell right on her butt as Jess landed beside her closing their escape route shut.

"I guess ballerina is out of the question for a profession then." He said playfully holding out a hand for her to grab.

"Hey, are you making fun of my graceful actions?" Rory said getting up with the help of Jess and wiping the dirt off of her pants. They both started laughing like they were old friends.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Rory said taking his hand running and laughing.

Taking a girl's hand and being lead off somewhere unknown was a new experience for Jess; _he_ was usually the one leading some innocent girl off somewhere.

"Where're we going?" He asked suspiciously.

Rory stopped dead in her tracks and looked him dead in the eye "Do you not trust me?"

"Well……. I've only known you for a day and my mother always told me not to go off with strangers." Jess said jokingly.

"That's what I thought." She said walking again.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Well here it is." Rory said sitting down on the wooden bridge and taking her shoes off.

"It's nice and quiet, I like it." Jess thought out loud taking a seat next to Rory.

Rory swung her legs back and forth over the water her toes rippling the water lightly. She stared up at the night sky dotted with stars and back at Jess.

"So tell me about yourself." She cocked her head to the side giving him an honest look.

"What's there to tell, I'm a hoodlum kid whose mom couldn't deal with him so she sent me to live in this _precious _town with my Uncle." It all sounded rehearsed, except for the hint of sarcasm he added. His eyes flickered with some kind of emotion; Rory just couldn't put her finger on.

"I'm sure that's not all. Tell me about your friends, school, hobbies, I want to know about you. Not the you in a nutshell. You talk I'll listen, no interruptions I promise." Rory took her feet out of the water and sat facing him Indian style.

Jess sighed and started to talk "New York City, the meanest people in the world, but somehow I managed to find an amazing best friend and the sweetest girlfriend. I'd known Tom since I was in second grade, that's a long time to have the same best friend especially in the city. He's a complete pot head and a drunk but the best friend you could ask for, you get into trouble he won't open his trap for anything." Jess bit his lip and stared at the reflection of the moon in the water and continued.

"Kira-" He laughed to himself the words came out slow, almost painful. "Probably the reason why I wound up here. Too much happening too fast, according to my mom, too many girls and too much booze. But no, when my mom does all of it, the booze, the guys it's perfectly fine. Even when it got to the point when one of her boyfriends tried to kill me 'He's really a nice guy, you just gotta give him a chance.'" He mimicked his mother giving him a pep talk, but Jess caught himself before he went any further. He had never told anyone that much about his life, not even Kira or Tom. Maybe it was because she actually looked interested and trustworthy.

He took a shaky breath remembering the cold steel of the gun digging into his temple. Jess shook the memory from his head taking out a cigarette about to light up.

"Do you mind?" He asked gesturing to the cigarette.

"I guess not." Rory replied shrugging.

"Okay, so um…..where was I? Oh yeah, mother dearest." He said it with such venom it chilled Rory to the bone.

"She doesn't realize that I'm the one who takes care of her while she's passed out piss drunk, or stands up to those abusive son-of-a-bitches, risking everything. Without me there something bad may happen, she needs to wake up before something does." He flicked the butt into the water.

Rory was sitting there mouth slightly open, she had never heard about stuff like this, you could say she lived a very sheltered life in Stars Hallow.

"Next subject is school I guess?" He continued unfazed by the look on Rory's face. "Well I personally think it's a waste of time, but I'm almost certain there will be no cutting school while I'm here. I get horrible grades, not because I'm stupid but because I just don't _care._" She snorted, school was almost the most important thing in her life, and he just didn't _care_. Jess exhaled smoke through his nose and threw it into the lake.

"I guess that my E! True Hollywood Story for ya." He said sarcastically, standing up putting out his hand for Rory to grab onto.

She sat there and gave out a slight "Wow." Staring at the reflection of her and Jess in the calm water. She took his hand stood up and looked into his eyes; she could now place the emotions she didn't know before. Hatred, affection, excitement, and most of all fright, looking like a little dark puppy that's been kicked too many times. (The Outsiders anyone? I love Johnny Cade! P)

"Oh jeez. I think I should get you home, it's already 11:30." He said glancing at his watch.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Calm down!" Luke said standing in the kitchen watching Lorelei pacing around the room.

"Calm down!? My _daughter _ran off with your _nephew_, and your asking me to calm down!?" She stopped pacing to shout at him.

"Its okay, what's the worst that could happen?" Luke asked but he wanted to take his comment back as soon as it came out of his mouth. Lorelei gave him the coldest, meanest face she could muster.

A rush of air came out of her mouth loudly as she stormed out of the house, Luke following her closely behind.

"Are you sure you're ready for this whole, _I can be a father figure _thing? 'Cause so far you officially _suck _at it!" She yelled at him. "Why couldn't you have just left him in New York? Do you always have to play the hero?!"

"He's my nephew I have an obligation to care for him no matter what!" He yelled right back at her, getting fed up with everything.

"Yeah but now their off _together_ doing God knows what! I can't believe you could be

so-"

Jess and Rory saw and most defiantly heard them fighting through the town square. They both decided to go their separate ways to their "homes".

"Bye Jess. I'll see you around." She said turning and walking away.

xxXXxxXXxx

As _he_ lay in his Uncle's bed, (his Uncle sleeping on the floor) all he could think about were those two bright blue eyes staring at him honest and caring, making him feel like the only person in the world she would want to sit and talk with. He now knew for sure the long distance thing with Kira would _not_ work out.

xxXXxxXXxx

As _she_ lay in her bedroom staring at the ceiling all she could think about were those dark flickering eyes staring at her, honest and caring, making her feel like the only person in the world he would want to sit and talk with. She thought about how it took her awhile to place the feelings she saw in his eyes, thinking that must be his defense mechanism 'if they can't tell what I'm feeling, they can't use it against me.' Rory fell asleep with those dark eyes haunting her.

A/N: Okay it took a really long time for me to update but it's a long chapter so I hope that makes up for everything!!!!!!!! I really like the way this turned out, and I hope you did too!!! Please review, and give me any advice you would like to share, or just encourage me to write more!!!!!!!! Thank you once again for reading!


End file.
